My Gay Boyfriend - US X UK X Reader
by EmmaJay64
Summary: Arthur and Alfred were the two hottest guys on earth. They also happened to be your best friends... You have a huge crush on Arthur. The only problem is, he likes Alfred. You promise to help him win Alfred over, but it all comes crashing down when Alfred kisses you... US X UK X Reader, yep, this is a reader insert! The rating might change later on. Read and Review!


My Gay Boyfriend

Arthur and Alfred were the two hottest guys on earth. They also happened to be your best friends. You contemplated this as the three of you sat against the cold metal railing of the park you'd met up in. The grass and the railing were a welcome distraction from the heat of the day. Alfred was on your right, playing on a vintage hand-held game. Arthur, your other best friend, sat on your left.

It had been so long since you'd actually thought about the "hotness factor" of your friends that you hardly even remembered it existed. Most of the time they were just your best friends, but could they be something more? How had two such incredibly awesome guys ended up spending time with you? You grinned, staring lazily up into the sky. What did it matter? They were the two things in your life you were absolutely sure of, so why should you ruin that? All the same…

The two of them had met you when you were only a few years old, and your friendship had lasted. You'd done everything together for over half your lifetime, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. It had all started in this exact playground, 10 years before…

_"Oi, you!" You turned to glance behind you, your (hair length) hair swinging in the summer breeze. A blond haired boy with startlingly green eyes was running up behind you. Even at a distance you noticed his abnormally thick eyebrows. _

_"What?" You muttered self-consciously, instantly drawing back from the slide you'd been sitting on. His eyebrows rose, and you fought back the urge to giggle. Even at the age of seven, you knew it wasn't nice to laugh at other people… even if they were so laughable. _

_He stuttered in his adorable accent, "N-no, I didn't mean to make you feel upset... I just…" _

_You raised your own eyebrows, wondering what the big deal was. A kid popped up behind him, his sunny blond hair messy and his glasses smudged. "_

_Dude, what?" The green-eyed boy blushed and continued, turning round quickly. _

_"… I just wondered if you wanted to play." He stumbled back, his cheeks beet-red. The louder boy grinned, blue eyes crinkling up at the edges._

_ "Sure! You wanna play, uh, what's your name?" He asked you. _

_You felt a smile start on your face as you answered, "I'm _. Who're you?" You asked the green-eyed boy. He stuck a hand out officially and you glanced at it, confused. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." You and the other boy stared at his hand and he reddened again, drawing it back to his side. "Sorry." _

_The blue-eyed boy brushed his cowlick out of his eyes and smiled wider. "Whatever. I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al."_

That was how you'd met, and from there it was just about perfect. The three of you were so unlikely to be friends that it seemed crazy to even think about it, yet here you were, closer than anyone could be.

Alfred was dirt poor, bouncy and lovable, the most popular guy in school and above all, loud. He was guaranteed to shout "I'm the hero!" several times a day, and he always seemed to be eating. His poor grades didn't seem to matter to the hoard of girls who went out with him all the time. He never stuck with any of them, but he still went out more than you and Arthur put together.

Arthur was the English rich kid, whose fuzzy eyebrows didn't mask the cute, stuck up bad cook that he was. His blond hair was always messy, but this only added to his funny yet angry persona. His grades were perfect and he had many girls after him. It was just your luck he didn't notice any of them.

You wouldn't admit it, even to Alfred, but you had a humongous crush on the green-eyed Englishman. He seemed so isolated that even though you were his best friend, you had never been anything more. If that wasn't enough, you also kind-of-sort-of liked Alfred too. That made it almost impossible for you to tell either of them. What if….?

You shook your head to clear it, then sneaked a peek at the guys to see if they'd noticed. They hadn't. You looked back up into the sky, grinning to yourself. How ironic. All your life you'd dreamed of staring up into a crystal blue sky with your true love, but somehow you'd never imagined it to be these two.

As you all sat in the playground, you glanced over at Arthur. Beneath his cold exterior he was so sweet and loving; it just took a while for people to notice it. He sat reading his book, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. You smiled at his serious expression, and then flicked your eyes to your other side, where Alfred was playing on his whatever-it-was video game. His expression mirrored Arthur's so exactly you had to hold back a laugh, but they were both so absorbed they didn't even notice.

You just sat in the sun, waiting for the right moment to talk. It was so hot out that it was all you could do not to fall asleep. The sun beat down on your face and it was making you sleepy. Finally, you stretched out your legs and leant against Alfred's shoulder.

It wasn't anything new; in fact you spent most of your time leaning there. He rested his head on top of yours for a minute, grinning briefly at you. You beckoned your bushy-eyebrowed friend. Arthur put down his book and scooted closer to you, rolling his eyes but smiling in exasperation. He looked so beautiful, his perfect features imprinted on your memory forever.

"What is it, _?" He asked. Alfred paused his game, tugged out his earphones and looked questioningly at you. You felt yourself go red. "What?" Alfred questioned, his eyes squinting up in that adorably puppy-dog way.

They were going to lose interest and you knew you had to say something. You screwed up your courage and took a deep breath. Your insides felt like jello, but you weren't going to back down.

"Have you guys ever, you know, considered dating one of us? Like, me and Al, Al and Arthur, Arthur and me?" You felt fuzzy inside, as if you'd just ran a huge marathon. What if they took it the wrong way?

Alfred screwed up his face. "Me and Arthur? Ew… dude, that's gross!" He laughed loudly and turned back to his game. You waited, holding your breath. Was Arthur going to say anything? It wasn't like him to stay so quiet.

With every ounce of the courage you had left, you wrenched your gaze toward Arthur's face. He was staring at his studded combat boots, his face completely blank. You didn't know what to think. As you watched him, you were startled to see tears in his green eyes.

"Arthur… what?" You asked with anxiousness. What had happened to him? Was it your question?

He shook his head and turned away, but you persisted. You had to find out what was wrong. Turning your to face him, you said firmly,

"Arthur, you're my best friend. What is it?"

You glanced beside you at Alfred. He was still absorbed in his game, earphones on, and you didn't feel like getting him involved in this. He could sometimes be so heartless; you sometimes wondered why you were friends with him. But you never really thought about _not_ being friends with him.

A choking sound from Arthur interrupted your thoughts. You turned back to him, so worried. What should you do?

The tears in his green eyes had spilled over and he swiped them away angrily. You caught his hand as it came down.

"Arthur, you have to talk to me." You were really worried now. This never happened with Arthur. Alfred had cried on your shoulders many times, but never Arthur.

He shook his head, pressing his lips together. You paused for a minute, deliberating, then yanked out one of Alfred's earphones.

"OW!" His head swiveled toward you. "Dude!" You smirked half-heartedly. Right now you needed to focus on Arthur.

"Al, Arthur and I are heading out for some errands for a while. Can we meet you at your place in like an hour?" You enquired. Your back blocked Arthur's face from Alfred, but you weren't taking any chances. You needed to talk to him, even if it meant lying to Alfred.

"Okay..." He said, his eyebrows scrunching together. You grinned.

"Great, see you in an hour." Ignoring Arthur's confused yet tearful expression, you grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"C'mon, Arthur." His fingers squeezed yours and you felt a rush of feeling. Why was he so upset? Why did you like him so much?

You glanced back at Alfred. He was watching you, an almost deathly sad expression on his face. He'd never looked like that before, and it scared you. You turned back quickly, hoping he hadn't seen you, hoping you'd imagined it. You couldn't worry about him right now.


End file.
